


Daescendia III: The Wastes

by Aminotsyma



Category: ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Human, Metahumans, SheDevils, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminotsyma/pseuds/Aminotsyma
Summary: An alternate world where the most absolute of goodness reigns. There is no injustice, no war, no starvation, and no hardship. The King of the great Castle City, Regulus, Giovan Regulus, is accountable for these wondrous achievements. However, all things must be balanced.Aeterra, once whole, was divided by an unknown, worldwide cataclysm, splitting it down the middle. Those unfortunate enough to caught on the Western most hemisphere were cursed to lived in perpetual darkness, and twisted into hideous monstrosities. It is here, in Daescendia, where our story begins.





	1. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A absolute fantastical world, where ONLY the Utmost of Good reigns There is no war, if only for several minor scuffles that are quickly diffused by adventurers and merchants. There is hardly hunger, scarcely hardship, and no prejudice. The young Prince Gabrialle of the great Castle City, Regulus, 12th descendant of the fair and righteous King Giovan Regulus, among his Captains Council, are to be recognized for these trophies and achievements.
> 
> However, all must be balanced.
> 
> Not three hundred years ago, Aeterra was divided in a worldwide cataclysm by the Three Saints to prevent war among the many races. This calamitous tremor left uncountable millions dead as it made its devastating across the Southeast Hemisphere.
> 
> Those unfortunate enough the West were left stranded cursed to lived in perpetual darkness. The meekest of either cursed with madness or twisted into monstrosities beyond comprehension.
> 
> It is here, in Daescendia, where our story begins.

The Ritual...

A bright beam of moonlight shone across the velvet, starless night sky, dispersing a large canopy of wispy clouds, and bringing into view the vast ruins of a decrepit old settlement with a dillapidated church in the center. The village itself had been constructed far as possible within the maze of blackened and twisted trees that was the Ancestric Unforgiving Wood, and completely hidden away from the rest of Daescendian society. Nothing stired inside, save for the many ravens that had made their homes atop the wooden beams adorning the ceiling. Them, and the single beam of shimmering moonlight peering in through one of many small holes in the roof. The white light shone down, gradually expanded, and reflected outward in all directions off of a small blue daimond-shaped crystal, remarkably crafted and smoothly lined about its edges. This was known as a Keystone, and possessed great religious significance and power among the peoples of Aeterra. It subtly swayed from an intricately decorated but worn purple velvet thread, while the thread itself hung curled around the open palm of a life-sized, white marble effigy of a long-forgotten Goddess. She gracefully presided over nine wooden pews, and at the end of a short aisle was another worn, yet decorative, carpet of purple velvet. Then, there came a sudden sound of slow, creeping footfalls against an age old carpet. No, not footfalls; _crawling_ …  
A dark silhouette formed, revealing a pile of rags down on four slender limbs. It faded in and out of the canopy of the steeple's aged roof, silently making way down the aisle and toward the Goddess. The cloaked being carefully placed its slim knuckles and the razor claws of its feet to the floor as it crept. Then, swiftly freed a lengthy, razor tip tail from the rear of its cloak, subtly swaying it to and fro; cautiously utilizing this pointed tail's length to observe the shadows between every pew. Reaching the altar and Goddess, and sensing no immediate threats, the hooded creature ceased its feral posture, erecting its spine and standing at a young man's height, pulling back its hood. It is short and small, and although its face remained in darkness, its most prominent feature, its long, black, and straight hair, was freed from the creature’s dusty brown and weathered cloak. It is hair so long in fact, that once it makes contact with the carpeted wooden floor behind the creature, it sends dust out in all directions… revealing the creature to be a She-Devil, one of the most deadly and respected creatures of all Daescendia.  
She leered at the Keystone, boldly shining portions of its holy light throughout the shadowed church. Her thin hand emerged from her cloaks to enter the light and extend a single, black-clawed finger down toward the gem. On a touch, the She-Devil jerked her hand back as she was burned, but Her scream was short-lived and quiet; the searing pain was one that she daren’t show, lest the cawing denizens above think her weak. She instead cursed under her breath in a foreign language and gripped her wrist, returning her focus to the embellished artifact.  
The She-Devil stared at it. She observed and examined it from all angles. She watched it as it gently moved back and forth, almost symbolic in its nature; a beacon of light to be sought out in the dark. She gave a frustrated scoff. Finally the She-Devil breathed deep of the brisk, dusty air and braced for a second attempt. Only this time, she fell to her knees and clasped both of her palms together around the Keystone, fiercely clinging to it. Remaining still, the She-Devil shook and thrashed about, her hair wildly flapping, shutting her eyes tight. She shouted, crying out curse after curse in agony as the purity of the Keystone burned in her hands.  
"Focus, Sister..."  
Through teary, determined eyes, she returned her sight to the burning artifact, now expelling smoke from between each of her fingers.  
A silence fell upon the desolate church that even the ravens dared not to break. They all tilted their heads in grim anticipation, but were only met with silence. The She-Devil’s movements had ceased. The ravens’ serrated beaks began to seethe with their thick, wicked, saliva. They cawed in unison as their impatience grew. That very impatience was their detriment. As the flock of ravens dove down, a holy light burst forth from the She-Devil’s hands, and consumed her. The intense light instantly immolated the voracious birds, easily scorching the fowl past their crooked feathers and down to their twisted bones.  
As the light slowly dissipated and the dark slowly returned, all that remained was the kneeling silhouette of the She-Devil. Gasping for breath and nude, her hands shivered and quaked as they opened to release the translucent blue gem. She let out sigh of respite; the holy gem had been branded into both of her palms. She took a quick look down again to the gem swaying before her, then up at the Goddess, and breathed deep of purified air for the first time in her life.  
The She-Devil calmly shut her eyes, delicately clasped both of her palms around the precious object, and began to whisper once more in a beautiful, foreign foreign accent. Before all faded into the dark, only a faint prayer could be heard;

“ _…You are My Light… In this World, the Next… Forgive Me... Forgive Me... Deliver Me... Please, Protect Her, I beg of Thee..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is My first time posting a Story here, so i'm _really_ hoping you'll like it!


	2. The Three She-Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A mighty Sanctuary stone Keep of iron and granite lies hidden deep within the highest point of the 'Drea Plateau, built hundreds of lifetimes ago by the first, and only female Hudrean Hunters; Tya'Maht. It had been painstakingly placed on the far west side of the mighty Half-Mountain, its six twenty foot pillars, sculpted in the visage of the greatest Hudra to have lived._
> 
> _To this day, the great architecture still stands, but stands usurped by The Devilian Conquerer, Vor Virun Vorax._  
>  Even more yet, this is to be the day for one of Vorax's several Daughters to find compatible suitors. and be Crowned the next Empress of all Daescendia.... but. is there such a soul up to the task!?

Eternal moonlight curses the light purple and red, misty clouds above the blackened landscape that is the Daescendian Wastes. Endless, dark foreboding woods of mighty oaks long dead, and canyons reaching far into the horizon that abruptly jut into the crag-esque, plateaued ranges known the Regulus Borderline are this realms norm. The Borderline stands ever-guarded by its faceless Knights, the Restless Elite, who take from orders from The Knight Commander, who operates under direct from the Prince of Aeterra. They endure the Black thunderstorms that clash over countless, grey, desert plains of broken lances, swords, and shields; long-forgotten relics of wars past, wars lost… and wars yet to be won.

Cobblestone roads weave their way through dark forests and fields as the wild Imps freely climb the crumbling stone walls lining said roads to defecate down the side. One such road leads to a tall, gloomy castle, well passed its age. Overlooking the glorious wasteland, precariously built high into the side of a grand plateau, only accessible by way of hundreds of black marble steps leading straight up to its gates was Tya'Maht's Hudrean Sanctuary, renamed Devilian's Peak. A suicide mission if there ever was one.

Only the bravest, bold, and daft dare make the venture, but on this certain day, it was _more_ than necessary. Hideous Three-eyed, bare-chested Demons, four-foot tall leaping Imps, and grotesquely muscular, burly men alike, all gathered at its gates. They stomped the ground in unison, raising and clanking their different Races' weapons together, and releasing deafening war cries in languages that rattled the towering monument to its very core.

Inside of the stone castle, however, in the tallest tower keep, a She-Devil sat indifferent to clamor outside, calmly brushing her dark, auburn hair in her vanity mirror. Ever carefully, she examined her slender, pale blue face for imperfections, then looked down to find she must adjust her rather uncomfortable, but necessary, polymer top once more by pulling it up [and praying that it would stay in place this time]. Upon staring in mirror at length, she returned to brushing Her hair, which on its own, was an errand, unaware of the Assassin- _A Hunter_ running up the winding, carpeted stone steps to her room.

"AKIKO!!”

A bronzed skinned She-Devil shouted as she bursts into her sister's bedroom; her grand, silver hair flowing behind her tied in a long, waist-high braid. “What the hell’s wrong with you!? Can’t you hear them? They're getting restless out there!”

 

”Oh, Syl, could we not..."

Akiko murmured as she ceased the brush strokes on her hair and gently laid the brush down, allowing her hair to slowly fall from her from her fingers. She released it strand by strand, revealing her half-sister's reflection in the mirror. Akiko raised a brow, her bright crimson eyes narrowed, and her glossy black pupils settled on one of the seven the mirrors of her vanity; A small mirror within the gargoyle maws carved from the Black Ivory of Werewolf Claws. Peering over her reflection’s shoulder, the She-Devil carefully took time to examine how her sister, Sylvana, was dressed today, each of her eyes wearily half-open, yet also glistening with a subtle optimism.  
This _was_ to be Akiko’s day, after all.  
She released a deep, but fake sigh.

Sylvana had her mother’s black bandana wrapped tight around the crown of her head. Akiko’s carmine eyes then fell to her sister’s mid-attire, and almost immediately noticed that she was wearing a brand new fitted black and silver Daescendian leather vest, adorned with two silver laces leading up the front of the armor, with even more black-armor adorning the upper section to protect her vitals. She found herself admiring how the dark color of the vest made her sister’s pearl white, pupil-less eyes appear shimmer much brighter than normal, especially in this dimly lit violet room. She admired how the craftsmanship of the laces went in a swerving pattern up the front. She admired how the tight leather vest was as her eyes reached the twelve-inch space of lean, muscular flesh around her sister’s naval, likely intended so the onlooker’s eyes would do so in the first place.  
Continuing to follow the looping laces back up with her eyes up to Sylvana’s collar, Akiko subconsciously took her lower lip into her teeth, and robotically continued brushing her hair again. Sylvana had only ever laced her collars up just so, to the middle of her chest, as she deemed it uncomfortable wearing it any other way.

Feeling a sudden sense of.... abnormality, in the air, Akiko’s eyes quickly shifted back up to her half-sister’s face, and then back down to her armored black denim shorts and her uniquely armored black and silver thigh-high boots, with shoulder-length gloves to match... while of course, taking notice of every hidden dagger, blade, and dirk.

“Dressed to kill, are we?” Akiko sang as she swung her chair around to face her sister, leaning forward but reaching back to lay her palm on the vanity.

Sylvana scoffed, bearing her fangs and turning her head away. As she did, she caught herself in the mouth of one of the gargoyles adorning Akiko's vanity, and popped her collar up out of disrespect for the occasion. It was only then that she noticed; everywhere, purple and black curtains, and the choking scent of charred lavender. Sylvana hadn’t been into Akiko's room but several times, and that was ages ago back when she was young. Even then, she couldn’t recall why… The creaking of the door closing awakened Sylvana’s senses, as it had been a second since she had entered her younger’s room.

“You know,” she sighed, looking down with her eyes closed and catching the heavy door with one hand, “I wouldn’t think you to take this so seriously, Sister. To fully have Father's around Your twisted fingers... Gah, what I do I care...”

“Oh... My Dear Syl, do you not agree that we must all… _grow up someday?_ ” Akiko let out a brief chuckle and flicked her gorgeous over her shoulder, covering one of her intimidating red eyes. “…how do I look?” She said, turning her chair around once more, her back facing her sister and gazing again into her reflection.

Sylvana opened her mouth to speak, but then turned her head and sighed. Taking an almost moaning breath of the air, thick with the scent of lavender, she took several silent steps towards Akiko and bent down close to where the half-sisters’ cheeks were touching one another.

“This deep love you hold yourself in, Sister… it will only lead to more fiascos with The Border. You sure You have this in a box and locked away?”

A deep, seductive sigh escaped Akiko and she shut her eyes, brushing her head back into Sylvana’s shoulder. Through their thin strands of long bangs, the half-siblings' cheeks warmly rubbed one another, allowing Akiko's soft ear and cheek into her sister's neck, almost cooing her answer.

“I’ve _more than_ had my fun indulging in, _urges_ , of the flesh, Syl,” slyly curling a hand around her sister’s back. “But take my word for it, Syl; I don't consort with _heathens_ like **those** any longer! You needn’t worry about that, or _ME_. Instead, dear Syl, I'd rather you worried... _about yourself_!”

And, so it began. Akiko took a fist full of Sylvana's silver hair and yanked her forward into one of ivory gargoyles, causing a terrible bleed in her brow, and in several small spurts as her head was jerked back by the force. Sylvana quickly retaliated by gripping Akiko around her neck in a deadly choke hold.

"You _never_ seem learn- who the _real_ DEVIL is, do you, _you LITTLE BITCH_!?" Sylvana's face tensed in smirk, her black blood trickling down her round cheek onto Akiko's.

" _Guhk_! You... you only talk to me that way when we fight, Syl! Glk! Why not always!?"

The younger smiled, then kicked off her vanity with both legs, knocking both parties to the floor; onto their backs. Still, Sylvana kept her hold on her sister. Akiko's red eyes widened, her black pupils dilated, and her tongue began to lap at her sister's forearm. This moment gave her an instant idea. Akiko opened her mouth wide and bit into Sylvana's arm, her fangs sinking deep into the flesh.

" _ **YAAAGHK**_!!"  
On carnal instinct, or perhaps reflex, Sylvana released her half-sister, only to clutch her around around her biceps and return a bite of her own into Akiko's left shoulder, brushing her hair to the side. Sylvana did not give her younger mercy, or even the chance to scream.

She took and threw Akiko by her shoulders with ease across the room and through the red canopy of her bed. Akiko, badly injured, landed upside down on her head, but fortunately in her bed; Sylvana however was quickly upon her, leaping across the mid-sized chamber then pinned her half-sister down.

As both Akiko's and Sylvana's thick, obsidian ichor dripped down and stained the bed, a playful smile curled along Akiko's's thin jaw and she began laughing. Sylvana soon followed.

"...So, what will be your prize _this time_ , Syl?" Akiko smiled wickedly as she ran a single gloved nail through her now unkempt hair, completely ignoring her horrendously bleeding shoulder.

"Aren't you the one who talked about _growing up_ just a minute ago, Sister??" Sylvana took on a serious face and narrowed her already sharp eyes to lean in and lap up the blood flowing down Akiko's forehead. "You should've been more careful. Learn some control..."

"Hrn, I suppose so... You win today. We must be quick, though! Today _is important_!"  
Sylvana looked up and Akiko could feel her smile against her shoulder. Her long thighs wrapped around her Younger's hips like a bronzed python.

Just as the two were about were about to resume their fight, Akiko's Elder sister, Estrella, waltzed in unannounced.

She was Akiko's's pure blooded sister, with the same long, beauteous, golden, flowing hair, yet sported an even darker shade of blue skin, and golden eyes, which she constantly boasted about to Akiko's face. However, rather than making her usual snarky and snide remarks about Sylvana and Akiko's games in the bed, she lifted her jutted chin and overdone eyelashes to elegantly make her way to the window; all the while Estrella's black and white dress beautifully wafted in the wind.... just as unwelcome as she was.

"A bunch of savages an' ruffians, don't you agree, Akiko? I find it positively despicable Father actually expects us too find a exceptional suitor among them..."

Estrella spread the thin silk curtains and sat at the windowsill, scooting over just over to the edge of the tower window to taunt the already crazed crowd of monsters and men. Then, with a soulless but erotic gaze, she pulled a black cloth from between her bosom and waved it at the crowd below, driving them nearly the point of madness.

Estrella tossed her 'token' as far as she could, but the heavy winds brought the cloth back toward the crumbling castle. The monsters, Imps, and Men went into a frenzy. Attacking and relentlessly murdering one another with their jagged, handmade weapons before Estrella's cloth even hit the ground. The ensuing carnage was enough to make the average man lose his nerve, and the contents of his stomach. Monsters, Demons, Werewolves, and Men alike slicing each other open easy as butter.

A large, shirtless Barbarian underhandedly opened the stomach of a muscular, Masked, Blue Skinned Devil, sending his entrails and fecal matter about a neighboring combating Werewolf. The Werewolf took offense to this and dispatched his Three-Eyed opponent, swiftly tearing him in half down the middle, not even giving him a chance to gurgle in pain as the giant Werewolf slowly stepped through a slurry of blood, vomit, and guts to lift the offending Man from behind by his neck and sword arm.

Estrella bit her finger as she beheld the massive Werewolf slowly rip the much smaller, burly man's arms from his torso, as he released loudest shout out of the crowd. It was incredible; The cartilage of the Man's arm and bone slowly popping and his veins and bare muscle being torn apart. The Werewolf's plain, blank expression said it all. It was as incredible, though the Wolfman had done it hundreds of times before.... it was as if Estrella was watching one her Gorgeous Gallas of Gore, of which she would pleasure herself to on a nightly basis. then, came the grande finale. The giant Wolf grabbed the Man by his shoulder and, with a swift turn, broke his neck, allowing another short shout, and finally, completely tore his head from his shoulders in a gory display as the Man's head poured blood all over the ground, his eyes and mouth twitching... or perhaps his head was still living.  
Finally, the Werewolf strapped the Man's head to his belt and disappeared into the fray searching for further opposition.

"If that one lives, I call dibs on him!"  
By then, Akiko and Sylvana had joined Estrella at the window.  
"Hmph. For once, I'm impressed..." Akiko mumbled under her breath as She moved away from the window, letting her palm be last to slide off as she returned to her "deeds" to cover her wound, "Do as you please, Estrella, just keep that pitiful excuse for a nose out of _MY_ day..."  
Estrella guffawed behind her white gloved arm.  
"Oh, my dear, dear, Aki!" Her golden eyes shone and her bright blue pupils suddenly became small and wicked, "Don't you know that today's fair game for _ALL_ of us!?"  
Estrella professed angrily, then attentively looked up to her rival with her long, superior legs crossed.

"Mhmn, Man or Beast; Whomever makes it into this fortress will be Your- or rather, _MY_ betrothed!" Estrella boldly gestured by placing a tiara on her head. "Besides, I seriously doubt _YOU'RE_ ready for such an undertaking! Responsibility.... even though you say you are, _over and over_! Ahaha!!"  
Estrella had left Akiko's room just as the commotion outside reached its crescendo.

" **Hands off, SCUM!! She gave it to ME!"**

"I doubt that, you TRICLOPS!! Only a **TRUE MAN** could satisfy her!!"

"BASTARD!! SHE THREW IT TO ME!!"

"You are BOTH in the wrong! ONLY a TRUE DEVILl is compatible with anoth-!!! GUHAGK!!"

The Wolfman easily rended the flesh all three with his bare claws, and they were the last before he re-entered the fray... next to several cowardly Imps. With the entrails and other unidentifiable organs hanging from his elongated fingers, the Werewolf leaped high up and clung to crumbling piece of the castle above, beginning his ascent.

"I hope whomever that stuck up cow ends up with permanently _**RUINS**_ every _hole she has_!" Sylvana shrewdly shouted while wrapping her ceremonial mask around her face.

"Oh, hush, Syl.... Essie may have a sharp tongue, but what comes off of it _truly_ doesn't derive from her heart! Now- will you help me in coating this dreadful scar? Afterward, I'll help to hide yours....!!"

"Hmph," She retorted a muffled sigh, "FINE.... Let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pronunciation of a "Single Hudra" - [ Ooh-Drah ]  
> To Pronounce the "Hudrean Race" - [ Ooh-Dray-Un ]  
> (( ALSO, You must be **ABSOLUTELY AWARE** and certain to 'ROLL' Your R's when addressing one of THESE HULKING DRAGON MEN, or they **WILL** take absolute and **IMMEDIATE** OFFENSE))


End file.
